The Emerald's Container
by smx underground
Summary: Rico Hedgehog, a member of Chaotix , is now container of the Power of the chaos emeralds, Now he must return to power to the gems but he only has one half. Where is the other half? and how are The Sonic Gang involved?


Recon, it was his job, more out of necessity than anything. Espio was a ninja, able to be swift and efficient, but was lost when it came to computers, Charmy could not be trusted with anything, and Vector couldn't be bothered with anything that wasn't "leader ship". So that left our fourth member, Rico Hedgehog, wandering the current eggman land. The red hedgehog was doing recon for the Chaotix; they apparently got a job from Tails to look into Eggman's newest eggman land. Rico wasn't as fast as Sonic or as stealthy as Espio but there was one thing he was good at: Computers and the one thing Eggman had plenty of were computers. Rico was however aided in his mission by his usual wardrobe, a black jacket with blue sun glasses.

"Man, Eggman sure loves his amusement parks," Rico observed as he took out a walkie talkie "Espio, I've mapped out the entire perimeter of the complex, I'm Heading to the center tower, Over"

"I copy that be careful, Rico, over" Espio responded

"Always am" Rico grinned as he shut off as he dashed off to the center of the building.

"Hmm… More Pawns here than anywhere else, this must be Central control, or at least it has very delicate information."

Rico snuck into the tower, traversing the maze-like corridors, and then he finally got to the center. Rico gasped as he saw all seven chaos emeralds in a circle around him.

"This can only mean one thing …" Before Rico could finish a laser shot out at him, unable to get away The laser Was dragging him away as three others shot out and kept him in his place. Evil laughter filled the room.

Eggman floated in on his egg mobile Laughing maniacally. "So, thought you could stop me again Sonic?" He gloated, obviously not paying attention to who he captured "Well with this plan I'm going to kill two hedgehogs with one stone. You see…"

"Still can't afford colored monitors huh, Eggman?" Rico interrupted

Eggman jumped and turned to Rico. "Oh, it's you" Eggman deadpanned "Why do you guys always have to steal the spotlight from Sonic, I write out a big speech and you know it's just hard with so many hedgehogs, I can't even say 'I hate that hedgehog' anymore because it'll be like which hedgehog ? The Black, Emo one, or The Silver one with crazy psychic powers. Look at me, you've got me ranting. Well no matter, all I need is a Chaos controller anyway, Say good bye, Rico the Hedgehog."

Eggman then threw a switch, and Rico was convulsing as electricity surged through him. Rico could feel the bombardment of Chaos energy flowing through him. Feeling as if he was being forced into doing Chaos control. There finally was a bright flash as Rico and the Emeralds disappeared.

Rico woke up on a sandy beach, looking around he saw the Emeralds black and powerless. "What was Eggman planning to do" Rico wondered as he collected the emeralds "But, more importantly, where is I?"

Rico observed the area, there seemed to be a tall building from where he was standing, upon closer expectation, the tall building split off into several different structures, and there even seemed to be some ports along the beach.

"A Naval Base, maybe? The other structures seem to indicate a small city, there are a lot of boats here, but I don't see many large battle ships, there's always at least one. And if this is the Navy, Where in the world am I? "

Rico's musings were interrupted by a small voice in the distance, a small raccoon girl wearing a Sailor uniform. She ran to him yelling to him. She finally caught up to him. "Oi, What are you doin' here, stranger? This is private property No unauthorized personnel!!"

Rico rose an eyebrow at the raccoon 'all of this coming from a five year old?' He thought to himself. "Well as for whom I am, I am Rico Hedgehog, on a case for the Chaotix, as for what I'm doing here, well I'm not so sure myself." Rico stated. "Where am I?"

"Well, Mate you're on the Royal Naval academy" The raccoon said excitedly

"Aren't you a bit young to be at a naval academy?"

"Oi, I'm in the Elementary school, paid for by Queen Blaze herself thank you, Mate."

'Queen Blaze? I actually crossed dimensions? Just, what the heck happened? Wait'

Rico knelt down to the raccoon's level "Your name wouldn't happen to be Marine would it?"

The raccoon beamed "So you have heard of me? Yes, I am Marine the great captain of the seven seas!"

"Well I'm a friend of Sonic's and now I need some help to figure out how I got her"

"Sonic? Crikey, how is my old first mate doin'?"

'First mate?" Rico thought, amused "Um, Marine I kinda need help now."

"Oh right, come with me then."

Inside the main office, Marine asked one of the office workers to contact Blaze.

Marine held up the phone as it rang from the other end.

"Hello, Royal Office speaking." A bored voice droned

"Miss Blaze? It's me, Marine!"

"Marine!" the voice suddenly gained life "How are you doing?"

"I'm doin' fine Miss Blaze but there's some here who says he's a friend of Sonic, and he seems mighty suspicious"

"Hey" Rico shouted

Blaze giggled "I'll be the judge of that; I want to talk to him"

Marine handed the phone over to Rico.

"Uh... Hi Blaze "Rico stammered

"Rico, What are you doing here?" Blaze dead panned

"I would like to know that as well, actually, I mean, One minute I'm on a case, the next, I'm here."

"Well this is not something to talk about over the phone; I'll send Sliver and a couple of guard over to pick you up"

"Fine."

Rico was picked up by the royal guard and was taken to Blaze mansion. All Ruby red, everything with a distinct fire motif, it scared Rico a little bit. They went into the Royal Office; Blaze was waiting at her desk. "Well Rico, we all would like to hear your story"

So Rico told them everything. He got to the part where he was trapped by Eggman.

"… Then I was filled with a weird energy. It almost felt like I was being forced to use Chaos Control. And apparently I ended up here." Rico said

"That takes a lot of power doesn't it" Silver stated trying to make sense of it all.

"Well when I woke up, I found this."Rico held out the one of the powerless Emerald.

"I'm still clueless as to what Eggman wanted, but I hope that the emeralds being powerless ruined his plan."

Blaze stood up "Be that as it may, your still currently stuck here because to get to your dimension there must be working versions of both gems to make the connection work,"

"But, we have the master emerald, maybe –"

He was interrupted by a koala guard rushed in.

"Your majesty" he gasped "Eggman Nega has attacked the city"

"Well, that's oddly direct" Sliver dead panned

Blaze got up and got her papers in order. "We'll finish this later, come on, Silver!"

Silver and Blaze rushed out the door. Rico looked towards to the door his eyes half lidded, "No don't wait up for me guys I'll catch up," Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

In the city, People were being evacuated by Royal guards as several Robots were demolishing the place taking any of the non- evacuated as slaves.

Eggman Nega was in his version of the Egg mobile, preparing some new upgrade for it. He noticed Blaze and Silver.

"Perfect" he whispered to himself.

Blaze approached Eggman Nega and shouted with authority "Eggman Nega, you have been charged with several counts of disturbing the peace and equal counts of Treason by attempted usurpation, Since you have given no doubt of taking part in these crimes against me and my people, I have Authorized the use of deadly force."

Nega smiled, "What a coincidence, my princess, I do too! Nega pawns, attack" He flew away and a few robots fell from the sky. Surrounding Silver and Blaze, They attacked, the two fought with all their strength, the robots being easy to dispense with the sheer numbers being the only thing making the battle difficult. They were on the last few robots. They were getting tired; one of the robots walked up to Blaze and took aim.

Rico suddenly came in and hit the robot in the head. "And that's why you never leave a potential comrade in the dust, they tend to get shot at" He said with a smirked

"Rico now is not the time" Blaze scolded

Rico shrugged as he put his sunglasses on and then he went into a stance, He then called to Silver "Hey, Silver, can you get a gun from one of the robots? I'm not so good with hand to hand combat."

Silver nodded as he tore an arm off of a robot and tossed the mounted gun to Rico.

With Rico's help they took down the rest of Eggman Nega's army. They still were tired, Rico being the most active due to joining the battle late. Eggman Nega hovered down his version of the Egg mobile, Battle ready with a gun on his left arm, a drill on the right and large cannon on the bottom.

"Well, your one variable I did not count on" Eggman Nega analyzed "You even resemble that blue fellow that defeated my counterpart."

Rico smirked "Ya know, every time I meet someone, it's always Sonic they compare me too. I have news for you pal …" Rico's smirk now inflated into a full blown psychotic grin "I'm nothing like him"

Rico then dashed toward to Egg mobile, gun ready to shoot. Nega then slammed his drill down on the pavement, the shockwave sending Rico flying into a far away building.

Rico was near death, "No… This can't end like this… It…. Won't …"

Eggman admired his work, smiling he turned to Blaze "Well now that your friend is disposed of, I will do the same to you, your highness", He charged up his cannon and took aim to Blaze. "Say goodbye, Princess"

"Chaos Shield" Rico's voice shouted and a green collection of energy came before blaze and Shielded her from the blast. Rico was suddenly standing there, covered in a green aura. In Fact his entire theme seemed to be green, his quills gained a green streak and his eyes were glowing in the color. "Eggy" Rico finally said "You're talking to Blaze in the wrong way, the wrong tone if you will, you do it again and I'll stab you in the face with your drill"

"It seems you've gotten brave, Whelp. May be one more Hit will do you for good" Nega growled as he ready his drill.

"Chaos Lance" Rico Shouted as a spear of energy shot through egg mobile immobilizing the unit. Rico then jump-kicked the egg mobile, propelling it back a couple of feet. Blaze, gaining her composure sent a fire blast towards Nega and sent him flying into the horizon.

After that battle, Rico and the others went back to the mansion. Rico was looking in the mirror to examine his new look. The green streaks were still there, but his eyes returned to their normal brown color. "Weird, I mean I've always been able to use chaos control, but not at that magnitude… Where did that come from?"

"Nevertheless, It helped greatly" Blaze said. "Thank you"

Rico Smiled "you're welcome, but now I think I've found a way to get back home, It's still not 100% proven but with this power combined with the Sol Emeralds, Maybe I can Chaos control back home. Where do you keep the Sol Emeralds Anyway?"

"They're in lockdown currently; vault won't open for a day."

Rico nodded "understood"

Later that night, Rico was alone on the roof thinking; Blaze went up to the roof and walked up to him. "I hope they don't think I'm dead." Rico stated

Blaze looked at him "Well you disappeared out of nowhere, I doubt they know you're here."

"Yeah I know, but they are also missing the Chaos Emeralds, I don't know when they'll need them, and knowing those guys they'll need them pretty soon."

Blaze stayed silent.

"Well I'm turning in, See Ya Blaze,"

"Rico!" Blaze called out

Rico turned around, quizzically.

"Thank you again, for saving us."

Rico smirked softly "No problem, similar thing happened with me and Amy once, except that I had a harder time getting out of that power."

Rico walked off.

That morning, Rico was being escorted through several corridors; the corridors were less and less decorated as they went deeper. The finally stopped at a reinforced door. Blaze and Silver entered their respective passwords and all three entered.

"Remember, Rico the Sol Emeralds are a lot like your chaos emeralds, they are highly reactive."

Rico nodded as he walked toward the display, but as he got closer, he started to get weaker. He finally fell over in pain.

"Rico?" Blaze asked

"I…I know this feeling…I've felt…AAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Rico groaned out

Blaze told Silver to get a doctor. Rico started to surge with energy, then his green aura flashed out, not only causing him to float in the air but knocked down the Sol Emeralds. A swirl of energy started, Blaze got pulled in trying to get the emeralds. Rico flashed and preformed chaos control, He and Blaze then disappeared.

A/N: Okay, so this story just came to me. I have a very vague idea of where this is going so don't stop me now. So more in the second chapter.


End file.
